grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Katy Terry
The pop star sensation and girlfriend of John Perry. Early Life Born in Shally Town and she grew up living next to the Water park and she loved the place and the fun personality it had that life was like a holiday. Katy ended up becoming a pop star, something she always wanted and her songs her known for their fun, care free nature. She also ended up becoming involved with footballer, John Perry and the two were known for being a power couple although rather different in personalities and also known for their constant, breaking up and coming back together. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 31 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics # 28 Katy v Lady #28 Tale of Katy Terry Katy Terry is annoyed that the pop diva Lady Blah Blah is getting all the attention and is about to perform. She and her boyfriend John Perry she her in the pub and wanting to exact revenge. They end locking her up in the toilet and Katy Terry takes the gig. Madame Neptune as always is there to report what had happened and is there with the news crew. #51-56 A Blue Christmas without You #51 Tale of Jed Adams She is among those waiting in line for the Black Friday sales and is seen wanting to get ten toilet rolls for 50p during the Black Friday frenzy. #58-62 Who Done it This Time? #59 Tale of Taran Bando Taran Bando gets the last ticket for a Katy Terry concert much to Sue Anne Mackey annoyance who says she'll get whoever took it, not releasing it is Taran. Taran however never shows up at the concert. Katy is giving a great performance which Del, Della Richards and Kenny Bando are enjoying when the call comes in to them that Taran has been murdered. #67 Oscar Night #67 Tale of The Oscars She is among those watching the Oscars. #87 Talk That Talk #87 Tale of Bethany Ravenborn John and Katy are seen on Bethany Ravenborn's chat show which is known to be ruthless. She reveals that John Perry doesn't believe Katy Terry is a good singer. Katy says she is twisting his words but soon there is an argument where John reveals he believes Lady Blah Blah is a better singer than her and which causes a great argument much to Bethany's delight as she believes this will spike her ratings more than Lance Armstrong's interview with Oprah. The Devon Show Season 6 Episode 11 We Are Women Katy is among those who are drafted to Glenda Davis's concert wanting to stamp out all all sexual misconduct, harassment, abuse and chauvinism and thinking a concert can do it.Katy being a mega pop star is drafted to lend herself in the initiative. The event ends up in chaos failure with Glenda blabbing on and she ending getting into the fight with veteran pop star Tess O’Darcy and others who she drafted in for the concert. What's Going On In Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 5 Bear Breaking News During the news PK Simmons mentions continuously with constant breaking news the current statuses of John and Katy as they keep breaking up due to if they get married due to one changing their name being so close to other celebrities they may get a law suit to getting back together. They end up calling tit quits but it is constantly changing.